


Сердце с двойным дном

by norgentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: Эрвин прячется в конюшне. Хочется ли ему быть найденным?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	Сердце с двойным дном

**Author's Note:**

> NF — Trauma

_«Хоть раз ты меня находил?»_

Эрвин честно не знал, как оказался в конюшне. Он помнил только ужин в компании офицеров, наполненный поровну радостью продолжающейся жизни и скорбью по не вернувшимся из вылазки. Автоматически Эрвин отвечал на обращённые к нему фразы, но вздрагивал каждый раз, когда за столом гремел смех. 

Самый пугающий звук для Эрвина — более ужасающий, чем крики, чем хруст костей, переломанных зубами титана, чем плач матерей. Они давно уже сливались в белый шум.

Не смеялся только Леви. 

Эрвин был чуточку благодарен за это, он позволял себе предположить, будто Леви понимает его страх и нарастающую паранойю, что солдаты смеются над ним, потому как давно прознали о глупых эгоистичных целях, скрытых за двуличными призывами отдать сердца. Было в сердце Эрвина то, что он никогда бы никому не отдал.

Но конечно, Эрвин одёргивал надежды, а затем в молчании Леви ему слышался кошмарный укор, разоблачение лицемерного командующего, не жалеющего о дороге из трупов, проложенной к стенам.

Лошади не судили. 

Лошади тихо ржали, хлюпали, когда пили воду, и чавкающе жевали сено. 

Сумерки пробрались и в конюшню, когда Эрвин просто дотащился, почти не чувствуя тела, до деревянной постройки и нашёл свободный денник. 

Мысль о том, что он пустует, потому что лошадь убежала, а наездника сожрал титан, посетила голову, но быстро слилась с беспощадной громадой вины — однородной, заполнившей существо Эрвина, поглотившей чувства и тяжкие раздумия. Лишь иногда она подкладывала под дверь, где Эрвин сидел запертый с постоянным визави — сакральным ужасом неизвестности, торжественно оформленные слова. 

_«Хоть раз говорил: «Я рядом»?»_

Эрвин закрыл глаза и откинулся на сено. 

Их отношения с Леви каждую минуту грозили растоптать то, что осталось от командующего. Сделав ставку на единственного разведчика, с гордостью называя его «сильнейшим воином человечества», Эрвин рисковал оказаться погребённым заживо. У него ничего не было, кроме Леви. Остальное — иллюзорное положение, хрупкий разум, полный теней в двойном дне, люди, одной ногой в пустой братской могиле. И сам не лучше.

Эрвин думал, что уже ничего не исправить, что его чувства к Леви никогда не задышат, не расцветут ясным светом.

Никогда не приведут к освобождению, наоборот — лишь запрут их, пригвоздят к сети обстоятельств. 

Подарив ему надежду, Леви отнимал её, снова и снова указывая на долг. 

_«Хоть раз, хоть раз... А что хоть раз? Я уже и не знаю, что мне было нужно»._

В конюшне пахло теплом. Не только лошадьми, сеном, навозом — привычно, давно не противно, — но и небом, и ветром в лицо, и необъятным простором.

Тяжелели веки, дыхание выровнялось, стало глубоким. Эрвина сморило прямо на полу у бревенчатой стены.

— Эрвин, ты тут? 

Скрипнули осторожно ворота. Шаги Леви всегда неслышные — качество, полезное скорее для вора, нежели для солдата.

— Ты что, спишь? — макушка Леви мелькнула над дверцами стойла. — Ты нахрена тут закрылся?

Эрвин открыл глаза, но ничего не смог разглядеть. Издал какой-то согласный звук, да снова забылся. Появление Леви почему-то не потревожило внезапного, спрятанного от чужих взглядов покоя Эрвина. Леви зашёл в денник, потыкал сено носками сапог. Принюхался... В итоге цокнул и сел рядом с Эрвином, прижавшись к его руке. 

В вопросах сна Леви был неприхотлив. Рядом с командующим — даже настолько, чтобы задремать в подобных условиях. 

Эрвин почувствовал, как Леви крупно вздрогнул — кажется, ржание разбудило капитана. Эрвину снилось огромное, бескрайнее озеро, и в мутной воде граней яви и выдумки он не сразу понял, где и _почему_ находится. Безбрежный морок будущего тут же уступил место кольцу молчаливых призраков прошлого и настоящего. Леви быстро сгруппировался и встал. На его скрытом в темноте лице наверняка отобразился вопрос. 

У долго проспавшего Эрвина вырвался тяжёлый выдох. 

— Они... окружают меня. 

Леви помолчал. Потом сказал:

— Кто, лошади? 

Эрвин поднял голову и посмотрел на его силуэт.

— Нет...

— Э-э-эрвин. Пойдём. Пойдём домой.

Леви шагнул ближе и протянул руку, глядя в сторону. Эрвин схватился за ладонь нерешительно. Сжав её, Леви усмехнулся:

— Ну, ты тяжеловат. Это был символический жест. 

Но они сцепили руки крепче. 

Одним рывком, уперевшись на ноги, Эрвин поднялся. 

— Спасибо. 

Кони, в основном, спали. От горизонта до горизонта небо перевязала лента из звёзд, меркнувшая у начинавшейся зари. 

— Больше не заставляй меня ждать тебя до утра. 

— Взаимно, Леви. 

Леви распахнул глаза и недоверчиво посмотрел на Эрвина. Затем отвёл взгляд и чуть приподнял уголки губ на секунду.

— Договорились. 

До восхода был ещё целый час.


End file.
